(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vinylnorbornyl alcohol. More particularly, the invention relates to 5- or 6-vinyl-2-hydroxymethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane and perfume compositions containing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed 5- or 6-ethylidene-2-hydroxymethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane in German Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3319740. This alcohol is recognized to have spicy, floral and greenish aroma.
In the relevant technical field, however, the development of novel fragrant substances having a variety of different tones are eagerly looked for. The inventors of the present application have thus investigated various compounds. As a result, it was found that the 5-vinyl-2-hydroxymethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane and 6-vinyl-2-hydroxymethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane are quite useful compounds having strong fragrance that is different form the above known compounds, thereby accomplishing the present invention.